The present invention relates to a water bottle cage for a bicycle and, more particularly, to a water bottle cage including at least one tire lever removably attached thereon.
Taiwan Utility Patent No. M397,938 discloses a water bottle cage including a body (11). A side of the body (11) corresponding to an end face of a bicycle frame (A) has a threaded hole (12), and a face of another side of the body (11) forms a storing portion (13) for accommodating tools, such as a tire lever (B). The body (11) includes two limit arms (14) extended from two opposite sides thereof to secure a water bottle (C), and a containing box (15) located at a bottom side of the body (11) and having a lid (151).
However, when the rider desires to use the tire lever (B), the rider has to take out the water bottle from the body (11) first, and then, the tire lever (B) can be allowed to be removed from the storing portion (13) for operation. Conversely, when the tire lever (B) has been used, the rider has to attach the tire lever (B) to the storing portion (13) and then reattach the water bottle (C) to the body (11). It is quite troublesome and inconvenient to riders.
Thus, a need exists for a novel water bottle cage that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.